supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Trina Vega (Episode 7)
This is the article for Trina Vega in Chocolate Thunder, to see other articles about her, press the entire article. Trina Vega (Daniella Monet) is Tori's older sister and lives in Pembroke, Ontario, who attends Hollywood Arts, and she is also the reason for Tori attending the same school. In the pilot episode, Trina was supposed to perform in the big showcase with Andre. After an allergic reaction to a Chinese herb gargle that was supposed to make her sing better, Tori takes Trina's place in the showcase which leads to Tori enrolling at Hollywood Arts. It is guessed she is half Latina, because Tori is. Trina is portrayed as being extremely difficult to deal with, and among the main cast, Tori is the most intolerant of her due to them being sisters. Tori and Trina's parents don't like dealing with her either (they even said, "You don't even have to bring her back!" in "Locked Up", forcing Tori to bring her sister along just to get rid of her). Cat is the only one with whom Trina typically gets along. Trina believes that acting and singing is her destiny, despite her being quite talentless. It is unclear how she got into Hollywood Arts, though she can somewhat act, and, more recently, was revealed to be gifted in karate ("Helen Back Again"). She has an attitude of a (wannabe) celebrity, and acts like a total diva, believing everything should be about her. Trina is quite selfish and shallow most of the time, and sometimes is antagonistic to Tori. One example is the episode "The Birthweek Song," where Tori works really hard on a song for Trina's birthday, but Trina doesn't appreciate it, saying that it's not a real present because Tori didn't pay money for it; in fact, she even sold it to a record producer as she took the credit for writing and singing it. Another example is "Ice Cream for Ke$ha", where she made Tori be her personal servant for a whole month, but luckily Tori won her a private concert from Ke$ha and didn't have to serve her anymore. She is often willing to degrade herself to ridiculous extents for fame, like dressing as a hamburger and singing kiddie songs. Trina is shown to be kind and caring in some episodes though, like in "Tori the Zombie", where she drives two hours to help get Tori's zombie mask off her face, although she was late because she stopped for ice cream, or in "Wok Star", where she pretends to be a celebrity to make Mrs. Lee late for Jade's play, though one could argue that she only did it because she wants to be a celebrity really badly. Despite this, she can be concerned about Tori when she wants to be. In "Beggin' on Your Knees", she also warns Tori that her class partner and date, Ryder Daniels, might just be using her. As well, in 'Tori Gets Stuck' she warns Tori before she smells a bouquet of bush daises, which Tori is allergic to. Trina is often seen being tricked into doing things that Tori doesn't want to herself, such as going on a date with Lendal in "Rex Dies". Recently she has shown some minor character growth as is seen in "Locked Up" when she tries to get Tori out of prison. Though she is somewhat shallow she does care for her friends and family and will help them out even if it is somewhat reluctantly. In "Helen Back Again", Trina is kicked out of Hollywood Arts, but because there was a file mix-up, she thinks it was Tori who didn't pass her audition. Tori attempts to tell her the truth but Trina gives out a speech on how hard it is for her to be the talented one in the family, and if she could, she would share some of her "talent" with Tori, and Tori just realizes that telling the truth to Trina would just really hurt her feelings and that she would lose all confidence within herself. However, after saving the principal Helen from a fake thief (Robbie), she is let back in still unknowing that she was truly kicked out. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Wipeout Canada